Untouchable missing scene
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Here is what may have happened during the time that Mac went missing. Oneshot. Read and Review please


**This story is a scene from '****The Untouchable****' in season 7. I wanted to write the missing scene from when Mac is kidnapped until he is safe.**

**Richard Cahill belong to me.**

**I do not own the characters or the show. **

* * *

><p><p>

A police car arrived and parked in front of Mac's truck and got out. The officer, Richard Cahill, looked around, called in the plate number of the vehicle, then used his flashlight to look in the truck. Mac's truck was the only vehicle holding up traffic; the other car that pulled up next to Mac had a passenger who drove it away after Mac was kidnapped.

Richard listened to dispatch then asked them, "What?"

**On the way home-**

Meanwhile Don was driving home when he heard the call and noticed the license plate. He called in. "Dispatch, this is Detective Flack, nobody touches that truck and I am on my way!" Don called Jo. "Jo, something happened to Mac." he told her the street on which the kidnapping occurred.

"Whoa! Wait a minute...What did you say?" Jo asked shocked.

"You heard right. Mac's truck has been found in the middle of the street but he is nowhere to be found."

"I'll be right there! I'm going to have Adam track his cellphone," Jo said.

"No, Mac likes to plug in his cellphone so that won't help," Don said then hung up.

**At the lab-**

"Ross. Yeah Jo. What? That's crazy." Adam walked to his computer. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Lindsay asked as she caught up with Adam.

"Mac's truck was found in the middle of the street but he is nowhere to be found, we think it's a kidnapping," Adam said.

Danny approached them as Adam called Jo.

"Did you hear about Mac? Jo told me he has gone missing," Danny said.

"Adam just told me," Lindsay said as they looked at Adam who was very upset.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know why but I think it has to do with the current case we are working on. It just seems fishy that we try to find out what happened to Tessa James and after Mac and Don go to The Vonner Club," Adam said.

"This is crazy! But you could be right," Danny said.

"We better just hope Mac is able to call us," Lindsay said.

"Maybe you and Lindsay should go back to the abandoned building you guys went to and use the hand held scanner and scan some images while we wait," Adam said.

"Funny, that's what Jo suggested when I finished talking to her. But we are going to look over some other evidence first," Danny said.

"You do realize you will have to be at the computer comparing names of people and the list in the Vonner Club," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I know. Just call me when you get there, I gotta get a soda," Adam said then left for the cafeteria.

"I thought Mac told you to lay off the sodas?" Lindsay said with a sarcastic smile.

**Site of the kidnapping-**

Jo arrived to see Don looking over the car.

"Any witnesses?" Jo asked nervously.

"None so far, but I don't know if they were paying attention," Don said as he looked around.

"I'm still in shock. I mean who—how-," Jo asked worried.

"They must have been following him but I wonder how it happened? Mac's a Marine, he wouldn't get caught off guard like this," Don said.

"Let's take the truck to get it processed but I doubt there will be any traces," Jo said.

After they made their reports, Don and Jo went back to the lab and hoped for a phone call or a ransom call from the kidnappers.

"This is going to be a tough night," Don said quietly.

"Yeah," Jo said as they sat in Jo's office.

"They will regret this, big time," Don said angrily.

"Do you think this has to do with the case we are presently working on?"

"It has to be or it's a crazy coincidence," Don said.

**Meanwhile at an isolated dump site-**

Mac was led out of the back of the SUV and he felt very angry as he thought to himself, _these bastards aren't going to get away with this! _

They made him get on his knees with a different gun drawn on him and he complied. After they pistol whipped him, they left his gun, got in the SUV, and drove off. Once he regained consciousness, Mac slid over and found a metal rod. As he felt it, he noticed it was sharp and bumpy, so he started to get the handcuff tie broken off.

After awhile he got it off, then took off the hood they put on him. He saw his gun nearby, put it in his holster, then he got up and walked out of the tunnel he was in. He saw a phone and made the call.

**At Jo's office-**

It had been an hour and a half since Mac's truck was found as they read up on reports of Tessa James, the woman who had seen a murder. The phone rang as Don looked at her.

"Danville. Mac! Where are you? Don's here, he's on his way." Jo told Don where Mac was and Don picked him up.

Jo left her office to tell Lindsay, Adam, and Danny the good news as she noticed Sheldon was in the lab as well.

"Checking for fingerprints?"

"Yeah. But nothing is coming up so far," Danny said.

"Any word?" Lindsay asked worried.

They noticed Adam talking, "please say he called, please say he called."

"Everything is fine, he did call and Don is going to pick him up. I'm going to meet them at the precinct with my kit. Danny, Lindsay, I think it's time to go to the hotel and process those photos, I suddenly want to get these guys," Jo said.

"He's okay? I mean he doesn't have to go to the hospital or anything?" Sheldon asked.

"He sounded fine, angry, but fine," Jo said then she left for the precinct.

"Great!" Adam and Danny said. Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief, and Sheldon smiled.


End file.
